


When the Clock Runs Out.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [5]
Category: Agraceful, Before Their Eyes, Emarosa, Like Moths to Flames, The Plot in You
Genre: 2010, Landon used to be an alcoholic, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmate wrist timers, Sweet Talker EP, Wtf did I just write, gay af, gene mutations, implied sex, no regrets, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate timer one shot.</p><p>Title Credit: My favorite Like Moths to Flames song, Destined For Dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Clock Runs Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate timer one shot.
> 
> Title Credit: My favorite Like Moths to Flames song, Destined For Dirt.
> 
> Got bored, posted this after digging it out of my notes.
> 
> Current Music: I Am by Hands Like Houses

Chris's POV

Everyone has a timer on one of their wrists, and mine is set to go off in 2 days, two hours, 25 minutes, and 3 seconds. We're going to record our first EP in two days...maybe it's our producer? Maybe it's one of the guys in my band? I don't know. You see, you can meet your soulmate before your timers go off. What I mean by this is that you might meet your soulmate when you're five years old, but your timers might not go off until you're 19. There is a specific moment when you and your soulmate are set to cross paths, and that's when your timers will go off.

"Aaron!"

"Yeah, Chris?"

"My fucking timer's only got two days left, man."

"I hope your soulmate is a chick." Aaron laughs.

"Hell no, man! I'm just not that into chicks."

"Dicks are more your speed?"

"Yes. And, judging by how loud you and Eli were last night, they're more your speed too."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for that ass."

"Knew it." I grin.

"Shut up." Aaron laughs. "So, did you hear who's producing our EP?"

"No, I didn't."

"Landon Tewers, from The Plot in You. Used to be in Before Their Eyes."

"Fuck my life!" I yell. Aaron jumps back a few inches.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I wrote Your Existence about him."

"Why the fuck did you write such an angry song about Landon?"

"I never told you about my teenage years, did I?"

"No, you were almost 21 when we met."

"In seventh grade at the age of 13, I met Landon, and we became best friends. Then, in tenth grade, we skipped class on the first day of school and hid under the bleachers, and he kissed me. He asked me out, and I said yes. Unfortunately for me, about halfway through 11th grade, Landon was introduced to alcohol at a party, and he became verbally and emotionally abusive. At the time, we were renting an apartment together, and he cut me off from all my friends and family. Eventually, in 12th grade right after I joined Emarosa, I had enough of his bullshit and left him. Alcohol turned Landon into an abusive fuck like his father, and that wasn't something I wanted or needed in my life."

"We can find another-"

"It's fine, Aaron. Hell, let's have Landon sing in Your Existence."

"Damn, Roetter, you're something else entirely. Having your ex sing part of a song you wrote about them? That's pretty fucked up. I like it. I like it a lot." Aaron grins.

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*Two Days Later*

"Landon laid down his vocal track for Your Existence yesterday."

"Good, so I don't have to record with him?"

"Nope. Well, technically yes, but you won't be singing together."

"Got it. I can live with that." I sigh.

"Hey, come here." Aaron says, wrapping an arm around one of my shoulders. I lean over and lay my head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I have to be. For us to record and release this damned EP, I have to be."

"If you need a break, just let one of us know, okay?"

"Okay." I smile. Aaron gives my shoulders a squeeze and moves to the back of our van, where Eli is curled up underneath a blanket. Ah, touring. Eli's not in the band, so it shocked the hell out of us that Rise is letting us bring him. As long as he's keeping Aaron out of trouble and making my best friend happy, I'm fine with him being here. He's a fantastic guy, anyways.

"Guys! We're here!" Jordan yells from the driver's seat. When we get out of the van, the others go in. Before I do, I smoke a cigarette, take a deep breath, and head inside.

"There he is!" Other Aaron shouts. Since we have two Aarons, we call them Aaron and Other Aaron.

"Fantastic. Let's get shit done." Someone says from the doorway. I stop in my tracks and light up another cigarette. They look at me funny for smoking inside. Aaron and I smoke, but only outside if we're around the other guys. Jordan's got asthma, Other Aaron has really sensitive lungs from severe asthma, and Zach just plain hates smoke.

"Yes, I'm smoking indoors. I need it to deal with Landon's shit." I state, taking a drag. Landon waltzes into the studio and trips, falling into my arms. I push him onto a couch that's been conveniently placed right behind us. He's damn lucky I didn't drop my cigarette. Wait, is that beeping!? Shit, did my timer just go off!?

"Whose timers are going off?" Zach asks.

"Chris and Landon's, apparently." Jordan butts in. Well shit.

"No, you can't my soulmate. No." I mumble. "Fuck that shit. Hell no."

"I am, and you'll just have to accept that." Landon says, crossing his arms.

I pull the sleeves of my hoodie further up over my hands. It's what I do when I'm in a situation I don't want to be in. I also do it to be sure that no one sees that scars I have from when I was with Landon. During the time period in which I was abused by him, I cut to deal with the pain. I'm not proud of it, and I usually have bracelets on. "Like hell I do."

"Do you not know what rejecting a soulmate bond means?"

"No, I don't."

"The rejected soulmate dies."

"Well shit. I guess we'll just have to pick out a nice funeral plot for you. I'm not being in a relationship with you again. I'm not fucking going to do it." I quip coldly.

"Losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me, Chris. I fucking hate myself for what I did to you."

"Then why the hell did you do what you did in the first place!?"

"I know it's not an excuse, but I was 17 and easily gave into peer pressure. One drink turned into ten and it went from there."

"Are you sober now?"

"Been dry since the day you left." 

"You have?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been involved with anyone else, either. You're the only person I've ever been with, in every sense."

"Hey, do you two want to start recording tomorrow instead?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah." Landon answers for the both of us, standing up. The guys leave.

"You really haven't been with anyone else?"

"No."

"Neither have I, because whenever I think I'm finally getting over you, my mind says 'hell no, you're never getting over Landon' and I end up not going through with trying to find someone else because your asshole self still has a place in my heart."

"Do you want to come over to my place to talk more? I fancy living, and I would appreciate it if you would at least let me try to win you back."

"If you honestly think it'll work, I guess I could." I mutter, crushing my cigarette on the side of a trash can and tossing it into the can.

"Great. Luckily, I live next door."

"Wait, really?" I ask as we walk out of the studio.

"Yeah, why?"

"Not gonna lie, I honestly thought an elderly woman lived there, and just hasn't been seen since the 80s." 

"The property's a bit overgrown, but it's got a huge yard and the house itself has a decently sized main floor with four bedrooms and two bathrooms, and also has a large basement and kitchen. In other words, it's the perfect place to raise a family. My mother helped me put a down payment on it a few days before you left. Been renting it ever since." Landon tells me as we head inside.

"You wanted to have a family with me?" I ask, shocked. Landon never said anything to me about kids when we were still together.

"Chris, I wanted to do everything with you. Get married, have kids, rescue a few pets, and die. Hell, I even wanted to share a coffin with you." When Landon tells me this, I sit down on the couch and begin crying, my head in my hands. "Hey, don't cry. I'm the asshole, not you."

"I just feel like if I had held on a little longer, things would have turned out differently, y'know?"

"Don't wish you had stayed with me any longer than you did. I was a royal dick to you, and you didn't deserve it. And, we wouldn't be here today if we had stayed together."

"I swore up and down I wasn't going to admit this, but I think I'm still in love with you."

"Will you be my soulmate, Chris Roetter?" Landon asks. I grab the strings of his hoodie, pull Landon closer to my level, and kiss him.

"Does that answer your question?" I smile. Landon kisses me again, and soon, we're making out and he's holding me up, my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." I agree, winking.

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************

*Two Years Later*

"And here we have my woman, Chris Roetter." Landon laughs. I glare at him. "Chris, this is Jenn from Rocksound." I nod. I was peacefully reading a book in the back of The Plot in You's van, but apparently, Landon has other plans. Remind me again why I love him?

"So, this has never been confirmed or denied by either of you, and your fans are wondering. Are you soulmates?"

"Hell yeah we are." I reply, smiling. I move my legs off the seat so Landon can sit down, and he motions for me to put my legs across his lap. I do so, and he wraps a blanket around both of us. For some ungodly reason, there's this weird gene mutation that allows men to get pregnant, and I have said mutation. Meaning, in seven months or so, there's going to be a mini me or a mini Landon running around. Unless we're having a girl, that is.

"How long have you been together?"

"We were together for two and a half years in high school, broke up for two years, and got back together two years ago. So, four and a half years, total."

"I must say, you're quite adorable together."

"Thanks." Landon smiles, leaning over and kissing me. "Is it okay if I tell everyone about...?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hell, we can start making baby video updates, if you want."

"Sounds good to me." He whispers back and turns towards Jenna. "There's something else everyone should know." Landon begins. "I got Chris knocked up."

"Holy shit!" Jenna yells, shocked. "Well, that'll certainly be one attractive and talented child."

************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************


End file.
